A Walking Travesty
by acciofinntana
Summary: Sebastian comes across as a contented, arrogant boy, but behind closed doors, that certainly isn't the case. He's falling apart, but who will be there to pick up the pieces? Inspired by Therapy by All Time Low. Rated M for self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**So... first story posted on here. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters on the show. **

Sebastian swaggered into to Lima Bean. The small coffee shop seemed empty today, with only two or so other groups spread across the room. He approached the petite girl behind the counter, giving her a cheeky wink as he requested two medium drips, one with a shot of Courvoisier for himself, of course. Sliding a crisp twenty dollar note across the glass counter, he carried the two drinks to a round table in the far corner of the room and sat on the loveseat beside it, spreading his arm along the back. He only waited a few moments, until one Blaine Anderson walked through the door, smiling sheepishly in his direction.

Sebastian couldn't believe his luck when Blaine agreed to meet him for yet _another_ coffee. Well, actually, that was a lie. He _could _believe it. If there was one thing Sebastian knew he could do, it was getting what he wanted.

Blaine approached the boy slowly with a polite smile. His palms were sweating as he rubbed them together. There was no denying that Sebastian made him nervous. It wasn't as if he didn't _like _him. He was nice enough to Blaine, although he wasn't entirely convinced of his intentions, and from what he had seen at Dalton, he was talented too. And he couldn't deny that he had a lot of fun with Sebastian at Scandals when he took him and Kurt. He was just so... _forward_. And Blaine was naturally intimidated by it.

"Blaine Anderson!" Sebastian grinned. He didn't get up to greet Blaine, he simply slid to one side of the sofa, patting the leather beside him. Blaine gave a bashful smile in response, sitting next to Sebastian. He rubbed his sweaty palms up and down the material of his chord trousers. "I got your coffee, handsome." Sebastian said, pushing one of the cups in his direction.

"Oh, uh thanks" Blaine smiled, nervously. He collected his drink under the watchful eye of Sebastian. A smirk remained on the taller boy's face as small talk began. The pair chatted about the Warblers and competitions, and Blaine listened, fascinated, as Sebastian shared another Paris anecdote. Blaine truly was blown away by Sebastian's experiences. In some ways, he envied the boy. He had done so much that Blaine could only dream of. He seemed so content, even if he was a little smug about it.

"That's... that's really something special. I mean, that must have been incredible!" Blaine enthused, in response to another Paris story.

Sebastian shrugged. "It was," he said, gloating slightly. "It's a shame I didn't have someone to share the awesome with." Sebastian winked at Blaine.

Blaine didn't catch on. Blaine never caught on. It made Sebastian laugh a little.

"But you had your family, right?" he asked, with such innocence. He was so naive. _That _really did make Sebastian laugh. _Maybe somebody I give a shit about, _he thought.

"Hmm, yeah." Sebastian mumbled in a sarcastic tone, taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He stared at Sebastian, questioning him with his eyes. But Sebastian didn't answer. He just shrugged. A change of subject was needed.

"So, Warbler. When are we going partying again?" Sebastian asked, crossing his left leg over his right, leaning back slightly. Blaine shifted a little, giving an awkward laugh.

"I'm not sure that'll be any time soon. I don't think Kurt had the best of times..." he said. Blaine cleared his throat. Was it just his eyes, or was Sebastian edging closer?

"Kurt doesn't _have _to come with us, Blaine," Sebastian said. "He trusts you... _doesn't he?_" Sebastian's voice was low, and slightly croaky. He tilted his head just a little, grinning to himself. Blaine's bright eyes were getting wider as his pupils dilated. _A sign of attraction no one can control,_ Sebastian thought, smirking widely.

Blaine's lips parted, and his reaction was delayed. "Wha- no... I mean, yeah he trusts me. But I can't just- I couldn't come without him." Blaine was stuttering. He stuttered when he was nervous. And right about now, nervous would be an understatement. _What is he doing? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sebastian scooted closer to Blaine. His eyes narrowed and his voice was barely audible. "Why's that, Blaine? You do trust yourself... _don't you_?" There as seduction in his voice. He was seducing Blaine. _Blaine was being seduced. _

Sebastian was very close. Blaine wanted to push him away, but he couldn't. And then, just like that, Sebastian's lips were on his.

Kurt Hummel walked casually into Lima Bean, flicking a strand of hair from his eye. A non-fat mocha was very much needed after a shift at his dad's garage.

That's when his eyes met with a familiar pair. Those of Sebastian Smythe. He was making out in the corner with-

He was kissing Blaine. Blaine Anderson. _Kurt's boyfriend._

Sebastian saw Kurt standing a distance away, staring at them in disbelief. He looked crush. _Excellent. _He grabbed Blaine by the waste, pulling him almost on top of him.

_Woah. _All of a sudden, Blaine was pelted with a harsh sense of guilt. He pushed himself off Sebastian. He stood up. No, he _jumped _up. He was furious. He glanced around the look, to find several looks of disapproval directed his way. One of them came from his boyfriend. His broken-hearted boyfriend. He had seen that. _Shit. _

Kurt turned on his heel and ran from the coffee shop.

"What the _fuck _was that?" Blaine yelled, attempting to mute out the cursing. People were staring.

"What?" Sebastian shrugged. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Bla-" he could not finish. Blaine's outraged voice interrupted quickly.

"Sebastian, what are you playing at? When are you going to realise that you're _never _going to get me? What kind of twisted fucking game are you playing?" Blaine yelled. _Let people stare. _

Sebastian stood up to reason with Blaine. _No. _He wasn't even going to get the chance.

"You mean _nothing _to me, Sebastian." Blaine said. His words punctured Sebastian, somehow. "Nothing at all. You're just some... some twisted little boy playing a sick little game. I don't want you in my life. Not now, not _ever, _okay?"

Sebastian felt vulnerable. This feeling was alien. "Blaine, will you just-" he was interrupted again.

"Just drop dead, Sebastian." Blaine spat. And with that, he stormed out. No doubt, to chase after his boyfriend. Not that he would even consider showing it, but Blaine was hit with a jolt of regret as those final words left his mouth. He didn't mean that. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. But that didn't mean he wasn't fucking _furious. _

Sebastian stood for a moment. He stood as people stared. They whispered to one another. Blaine's words echoed in his head. _You mean nothing to me. Nothing at all._

He just needed to get home.

Sebastian pulled up onto his empty drive way. His parents weren't home. His parents were never home. He stepped into the hallowed hall. It felt empty. Or maybe it was just him. _Sebastian_ felt empty.

He threw his satchel onto the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen. He searched the cupboards for the dinner he would be eating alone tonight. Again. He didn't want anything. He could never really cook anyway.

As he slumped onto his sofa, planning on lying in the chilling silence for as long as he could stand it, when the front door opened clunked open and slammed shut.

"SEBASTIAN!" the familiar voice bellowed. It echoed in the hall. _Oh no. _His dad's yell was even more chilling than the silence it had followed. Sebastian winced, his eyes falling tightly shut. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done this time.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" his dad screamed. The voice was getting closer, until his dad was standing over him. Sebastian found himself being grabbed by his shirt, yanked upwards, and then he was on his feet. "I attend my weekly meeting with the sales team and _what _do I hear?" he said, through gritted teeth.

Sebastian shook his head. He couldn't speak.

"I'm told that my _son,_" he spat, accompanying his words with a harsh blow to Sebastian's stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain, "was forcing his tongue down some guy's throat," he repeats his violent action," in _public!"_. Sebastian winced, as head was dragged upwards by his hair. His dad's rough fingers grabbed his face, pulling at the skin as he leaned forward. "It's _disgusting_. Not only did you cause a scene that _disgraced _our family, once again, but you had the cheek to act on your _repulsive... _preferences!" he growled.

Sebastian fought back his tears with all his might. "Is that what this is about? That I'm gay?" he questioned with a weak, trembling voice. He realised straight away that he should have kept quiet, as his words were punished with yet another vicious blow, this time to the side of his face. His father's clenched fist crashed against Sebastian's cheek bone, causing a hiss of pain to escape him.

His father spoke again in threatening, hushed tones. "No son of mine will be gay." After one more hit, Sebastian became almost hysterical. Words came flying out of his mouth before he had the sense to stop them.

"So why don't you just put me back into therapy, huh dad? Because some bitch pretending to care about me did the world of good, right? Maybe if I go back, they can talk the gay out of me, because you're sick of trying." He had lost all control, over his words, his actions, himself. "I'm gay, dad! You can beat the crap out of me, you can send me to fucking therapy, you can feed me all the pills you want, okay? I don't give a fuck anymore. But I'm not changing for you."

Sebastian's father began to laugh a sadistic chuckle. His attempts of standing up for himself were just a joke. Sebastian felt worthless. It seemed there was nothing left inside of him to stand up for.

Dismissing his son's speech completely, his father spoke like nothing had been said. "Your mother and I are going to San Fransisco until next Friday. By the time we return, you're going to be normal, or not here at all." His words were cold. He showed no emotion. Kicking Sebastian once more for good measure, he walked casually to the door. "We'd be better off without you." He spat, before he headed upstairs to collect his suitcase.

Sebastian sunk to the floor. His hands cupped his elbows, holding his knees up against his chest. He didn't dare make a noise, but the tear rolling down his swollen, bruised cheek was beyond his control.

Without a goodbye, the front door slammed once again. Sebastian was alone, once again. He was alone to listen to the voices repeat and echo in his numbing mind.

"_You mean nothing to me." _

"_Drop dead, Sebastian."_

"_We'd be better off without you."_

Blaine Anderson sat alone in his room, undecided about what he should do. After the incident in the coffee shop, he had managed to track Kurt down. He had explained everything, that it was Sebastian and not him. He'd sworn that Kurt was the one he loved and that nothing would ever change that.

Kurt was upset. Of course he was upset; he had every right to be, and more. He forgave Blaine, but only just. He insisted that Blaine went to speak to Sebastian. Kurt was never one for confrontations, and wanted this to be settled civilly, but bluntly. And this wasn't something Blaine looked forward too.

Blaine was still incredibly angry, and wasn't sure how well he would do with the civil side. But that wasn't the only problem. Blaine still felt horrible guilt over what he had said to Sebastian. He had never been a malicious person. Sure, he had a temper, but he would never wish death upon somebody and mean it. He needed to apologise for that, regardless of what else would be said.

And so reluctantly, Blaine made his way to Sebastian's house. He recognised Sebastian's car occupying the drive, so he settled for a parking space around the corner. The air outside was chilled, an eerie wind whistled through Blaine's ears. He really wasn't feeling positive about this. He pulled up the collar of his coat and rushed up to the front door.

His knuckles knocked the solid wood three times. On the third knock, the door rattled slightly. The wooden door was loose from the hinges. It was clearly damaged. _Somebody was pissed_, Blaine thought to himself, picturing Sebastian slamming the door in a jealous rage. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at the image.

There was no answer. Blaine repeated his actions, knocking three more times. He waited again. No answer. And just out of curiosity, Blaine nudged the door forward. It slid open with little more than a creek. Blaine's eyebrow rose. The house was silent. Was he even home?

"Sebastian?" Blaine called. His voice echoed in the empty hall. He shuddered slightly; it wasn't pleasant. There was no reply, just a deafening silence. Blaine repeated himself. Again, no voice answered him. Instead, there was a crash. It came from upstairs. He was sure there was smashing glass, too. Blaine's eyes widened, running up the stairs cautiously.

Sebastian heard a voice calling him. He began to laugh. He told himself it's just another person who pretends to care about him, because nobody really does. He took another heavy swig from the bottle of whiskey in hand, the liquid burning the back of his throat. He suddenly regretted throwing the vodka at the wall, he always preferred the taste. He picked up a piece of the broken glass, and sat on the edge of the bath. Laughing to himself still, he takes the glass to his arm, drawing a stinging red line across his upper forearm. And another, and then two more. The blood humoured him. The pain humoured him, even just for a moment. The voice drew closer. This person was going to find him. They would shout at him, most likely. Call him selfish. Arrogant. _Worthless. _But that was what he was.

He rushed to the cabinet. His vision was blurred. His mind was hazy. He fumbled through the bottles, smashing one or two against the sink. His hands found a familiar container. Placing the whiskey on the floor, his shaking hands popped off the lid. He turned the container upside down and tipped a small pile of his anti-depressants into the palm of his hand. He used the back of his wrist to wipe the layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He winced as his clumsy, drunken limbs collided with the dark bruise on his cheekbone. His arm was shedding a considerable amount of blood too, and the pain was hard to ignore. But he couldn't let that distract him, not now. He laughed again, finding the situation most ironic. Here he was, about to destroy his body with the pills that kept him smiling for years. The only thing that kept him going was the only thing that could finish him off. He felt a throbbing pain in his chest as the nerves built up within him. He raised his hand to his mouth, dropping the white pills into his mouth.

That was when the door flung open.

"Oh my f- Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed in a state of panic, rushing to the boy's side. His eyes dropped to the red seeping from the boy's arm. "No..." he whispered. Sebastian then raised the whiskey to his quivering lips, swallowing hard as the pills struggled down his throat.

"Sebastian!" Blaine screamed, snatching the bottle from his shaking hands. Blaine's hands rose to his temples, running a hand through his gelled black curls. _What was he supposed to do? How many had he taken? How much had he drunk?_ Blaine's mind was exploding with questions that only the hysterical mess before him could answer.

Blaine dropped to his knees, pulling Sebastian down with him. His body was becoming limp. "Come on!" He growled under his breath. Somehow, the right idea came to him.

Blaine hunched Sebastian's body over the side of the bathtub. His breathing became heavy in an attempt to calm himself. He took his hand and forced his fingers down Sebastian's throat. It was the only way, wasn't it?

It was working.

Blaine felt Sebastian's throat contract as he choked, bringing a blast of hot, thick liquid up out of his mouth. Sebastian croaked and wretched as the vodka, the whiskey and most importantly, the pills were forced back up through his body. Blaine rubbed the boy's back with his free hand, only hoping that what he had done was for the best. Sebastian continued to heave until he was completely empty. He was choking on air. It was gone.

Sebastian's body was dragged back to lean against the wall by Blaine's struggling arms. He was conscious, but fragile, and clearly still drunk. He continued to laugh weakly. His breathing slowed down eventually, and he mustered up the ability to speak.

"Thanks for nothing, Blaine Anderson," he said, although his voice was barely above a slow whisper.

Blaine got out his phone immediately, ringing for an ambulance. Sebastian seemed okay, but he couldn't be sure of that.

"You should have jus- just left me..." he said quietly. Blaine ignored the comment.

"Why did you do it? Why did you do this to yourself, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, a sad look on his face. He was genuinely upset. He felt guilty. This was this fault. Blaine told him to drop dead, and Sebastian tried to obey. There was a pain in his chest. _What have you done, Blaine?_

Sebastian gave a defeated laugh again. There were too many reasons to list them all. "I'm gay," he began, his voice still struggling, "and my dad hates me for it. And my mom is on... she's on his side. And they try to beat it out of me..." Blaine suddenly notices the black eye, the swollen cheek, "and I tried to- but I can't... I like guys, like you... you're _beautiful_ but no, you have Kurt. Kurt's a good boyfriend... he isn't like me. I'm a mess. And I can hide it, can't I? I'm good at hiding it!" Sebastian croaked, his voice broke, and his eyes welled up. More tears that he couldn't stop.

Blaine felt horrible. _Guilty. _He really did cause this, or at least a part of it. He had no idea. Sebastian needed help. He needed help from Blaine, and any other friends he had. He needed professional help. He needed people to stop pretending to care, and _actually _care. Blaine took Sebastian's hand in his. The dispute was the least of his worries. Relationships could wait. Sebastian was a walking travesty, and Blaine would do everything in his power to help him, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a couple of people asked for follow up, so here you have it! I've got another one or two chapters in my head, that should round it off. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>The journey to the hospital was silent. Blaine stayed with Sebastian, as his parents where nowhere to be found. He didn't ask where they were. He didn't ask anything, he was just there for Sebastian.<p>

Blaine walked briskly behind the paramedics who were wheeling Sebastian into the hospital. He probably would have been alright to walk, but precautions were always made. And Blaine was still so worried.

His mind was racing, still. He couldn't help but thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't found Sebastian. If someone else had, when it was too late. _What if Sebastian had died? _The guilt returned. Blaine would be lying if he said it ever left, but that one thought brought it back strong.

Blaine was instructed to wait in the family room, given that he was the only person with Sebastian. The nurse who directed him there insured him he would see Sebastian soon. They were just doing procedural checks. Her warm, brown eyes were somewhat of a comfort. Blaine nodded in thanks as she left him alone.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket. His hands were still shaking. _2 missed calls. 1 new message. _All from Kurt.

'_Well? You're taking your time. What happened to blunt and to the point? – K '_

Blaine almost scowled at the text. It made him angry, although he couldn't say why. Kurt had no idea. His eyes found the clock. He had been gone three hours. Those three hours felt like three minutes. Everything had all happened so fast. He rubbed his burning eyes, exhaling heavily, before replying to Kurt.

'_At the hospital with Seb. He's in a bad way. – B'_

The reply was almost immediate. And it made Blaine's blood boil.

'_Seb? Is that what we're calling him now? What has he done, killed himself in a jealous rage? - K'_

What?

Blaine slammed his phone on the table beside him. He ground his teeth together. He was furious. Though part of him knew Kurt would regret saying that immediately in person, he had never disliked him more. Kurt did not receive a reply. The wall, however, received a blow from Blaine's fist. _If Kurt_ _had any idea, any at all, _he thought, _how fucking dare he?_ He couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision to chase him back at the coffee shop.

_No. Don't think like that,_ he told himself.

Thirty long minutes ticked by. Blaine had given up on sitting. He was now pacing the room anxiously. Half in rage, half in anticipation. And then, at last, the nurse returned, the one with the warm eyes. She led him to Sebastian.

There he was. A sharp pain in Blaine's chest accompanied the first glimpse of him. A small, weak smile appeared on the boy's face as Blaine appeared before him.

Blaine sat beside him in the worn down armchair intended for visitors. He rubbed his hands together, just like he did at the coffee shop. He was nervous, just like he was at the coffee shop. But how? Sebastian was lying there, vulnerable like never before, and Blaine was _still_ a wreck around him. His eyes remained fixated on the floor, until...

"Blaine..." he heard in a small, weak voice. His eyes were drawn up. They met Sebastian's. Blaine blinked back the tears he refused to show. He had to say something.

"Sebastian, I am_ so_ sorry." He blurted out at last. His voice was strained. "I'm to blame for this... this is my fault. God, I should _never _have said that to you! I wouldn't wish that on anybody! I'm just- I'm to blame. And I'll never forgive-"

"Blaine." Sebastian interrupted, this time a little more audible. He reached out his hand. Blaine wasn't obliged to take it, but he did. Sebastian had to smile. Blaine was adorable, as ever. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine parted his lips to question. Sebastian didn't let him.

"Forget about what you said, its okay. It's not the first time I've heard that... won't be the last..." Sebastian attempted a laugh. "Just remember what you _did, _alright? You... you shoved your freaking hand down my throat. You _stopped _me from dying." Sebastian ran his thumb up and down the skin of Blaine's hand. He could see the conflict lingering in Blaine's deep brown eyes. He could see the guilt, the scarring Sebastian had caused by putting him through that. Sebastian felt like _he _should be the one comforting _Blaine. _

"Please don't do that to yourself again." He whispered, his eyes fixing on the boys' hands. Sebastian simply smiled half-heartedly.

"You should go," he replied, "they're keeping me in overnight anyway."

Blaine looked up once more. "What about... your parents?" he felt obliged to ask. Again, Sebastian chuckled weakly at their mention.

"My parents are on a plane to San Francisco. I highly doubt this would make them turn around."

Blaine's mouth formed an 'o'. He didn't want to push any further, but he wasn't going to leave Sebastian alone all night. "Then I'll come back," he insisted, "I'll go to your house and collect a bag for you, and then I'll be right back, okay?"

Sebastian wasn't given the chance to protest. Blaine gave a small squeeze to Sebastian's hand before slipping out of the room.

He slowly prompted himself up to a sitting position, with a wall of pillows behind him to keep him in place. His limbs were heavy; full of the precautious painkillers he had been injected with. He was left to dwell on his own thoughts. He was able to think about, for the first time, what had actually just happened. Blaine Anderson, the boy who had rejected him disastrously only hours before, had just stopped him from ending his life. Even though all Sebastian had done was cause him trouble. Even though all he ever did was try to wipe out the person who made Blaine happiest. Even though Blaine would be better off without Sebastian, he saved him.

Blaine drove instinctively to Kurt Hummel's home. Despite the disgust Kurt had displayed earlier, Sebastian was a priority right now, and Blaine was going to make sure he knew.

He knocked loudly on Kurt's door, hoping he would be the one to answer. He was in luck. Kurt was not. He opened the door slowly, giving Blaine a long look of disapproval, of which Blaine chose to ignore. He got straight down to the point.

"Yes, Kurt. Sebastian tried to kill himself. Happy?" he spat, folding his arms across his chest. Kurt's mouth fell open, purely from shock. At last, Blaine saw the glimmer of remorse in the boy's icy blue eyes. "I got to him just in time. There was broken glass everywhere. He'd just swallowed a heap of pills. He was completely wrecked. His arms were... were _covered_ in blood where he had freaking _slashed _them." Blaine could tell his descriptions were disturbing the boy. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest and clung on to his on shoulders, his face turning into an alarmed scowl. Blaine didn't stop. He couldn't stop himself. "He did that to himself because of _me. _Because of _us! _I told him to drop dead before chasing after my beloved boyfriend, and he tried to obey. He tried to kill himself because I chose you over him. Don't you feel bad about that?" Blaine ranted, his voice growing in volume. He was so worked up about this. Part of him knew it wasn't completely true, and that there were so many other demons in this boy's life. Maybe he would never know about some of them, but at least Blaine cared about them.

Nothing could prepare Blaine for Kurt's reply. Kurt's _selfish, heartless _reply.

"You chose me for a reason, Blaine. Because I'm the one who _loves_ you, and you love me. It's just some stupid crush he has to learn to deal with. If something like that sends him to that extreme, the boy clearly needs help..."

Blaine froze. His eyes narrowed. He almost didn't believe his ears. Is that _all _Kurt retracted from this situation? Did he feel no guilt, no emotion towards the boy? Could such a petty grudge really make a person so heartless?

The struggle to comprehend the boy's words enough to reply was lengthy. "...Who are you?" Blaine asked, his voice exploding with rage. "How can you even think like that? Of course he needs help, Kurt! Why the hell do you think I'm going back to the hospital now?"

Blaine's hands were shaking again. He glared at Kurt, pushing for a response. Kurt was terrified. He had never seen Blaine like this. He swallowed hard, his lip quivering just slightly_. Was he really going back to the hospital, for him? _

"I just... I thought-" Kurt struggled. He couldn't say what he was truly thinking, he wouldn't forgive himself for it. But right in the back of his mind, the thought that Sebastian may have only done this to get Blaine for himself, lingered. "I'm sorry," he forced out.

Blaine stood in disbelief as the boy he loved presented him with the most insincere of apologies. He didn't want apologies. There was only one person who deserved those right now. Suddenly, a burst of sadness, or disappointment accompanied his anger. He shook his head. He really was going to do this.

"I can't... be with somebody who has such... such _disregard_ to others like this." Blaine swallowed hard, watching Kurt's expression morph into one of distraught. "This _isn't _who I fell in love with. That Kurt was one of the most compassionate people I've ever met but now? Now you're just... cold. I thought you, of all people, would help somebody through this... I guess I was wrong." Blaine could see Kurt's face dropping with each word directed to him. Blaine couldn't understand how this hurt so much. Surely his bitter anger towards Kurt would have made this easier? "I'll- I'll see you around, Kurt." He said quietly, turning on his heel and returning to his car. Leaving his boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend it would seem, alone to think. Finally, the true regret hit Kurt. Perhaps it was a shame Blaine never turned back to see it.

After a short trip to Sebastian's house, Blaine soon found himself back at the hospital. As promised, he had collected an overnight bag for Sebastian, insuring he wouldn't have to wake up in the morning and dress in clothes covered in the memory of the night before. Whilst at Sebastian's house, Blaine's conscience urged him to enter the bathroom and clear up the bloody mess. He decided against it, only afraid of what haunting, horrid images the room would bring back to him.

Blaine wasn't directed to Sebastian this time; he found his room for himself. He wasn't entirely convinced he was permitted to stay overnight, but he intended to nonetheless. His knuckles gently tapped the window of the room, offering Sebastian a weak smile through the darkened glass.

Sebastian felt uplifted immediately at the sight of Blaine Anderson. He didn't doubt for a second that Blaine was trustworthy, but he couldn't fight the feeling that he wouldn't come back like he said he would. And now he was here, things seemed better.

Blaine took a seat beside Sebastian again. "Uh... hi." Blaine said, shifting awkwardly in the uncomfortable chair. Sebastian smiled at the boy in reply. "How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, leaning forward slightly.

Sebastian took a moment or two to answer. "Numb. There's only so much feeling a person can do when drugged up on painkillers they don't need."

Blaine had to laugh. Sebastian had kept his dry, blunt dialect intact. Blaine's hands rose from his lap. They hovered, momentarily in an indecisive movement, when eventually; they landed besides Sebastian's left hand, enclosing it in his own.

Sebastian took a sharp intake of breath. He almost forgot to breathe out. It was only then, at that moment, did he realise that Blaine truly was here for him. A warmth grew within him. He felt something totally unfamiliar; a need. He had never needed before. He didn't need anybody. He wanted, yes, but never needed. This was changing.

"It'll be alright, y'know..." Blaine said nervously, "I-I mean... _you'll_ be alright."

"I think I will" Sebastian replied. His hand tightened around Blaine's. "I'm being discharged tomorrow..." Sebastian paused. He bit his lip, taking a moment to remember he could trust Blaine. "...right after my first therapy session."

Blaine had to stop his eyes from widening. To say the least, he was shocked. For some reason, he had convinced himself that he would have to do all the work. He didn't think for a moment Sebastian would openly help himself. He had always seemed too stubborn for that. But he was going to get better. Who was Blaine to question his motives?

Blaine just did what he was here to do.

"I'm going to be here. I'll go with you. I'll help you, Sebastian, I promise."

Sebastian didn't reply, in fear of showing emotion he couldn't retract. His pride was shattered, but he held onto what was left. He nodded slowly, and squeezed Blaine's hand in gratitude. He could only wonder if Blaine realised he was getting help for Blaine's sake.


End file.
